Lo que nunca fue
by AreRojasDH
Summary: Un accidente te puede cambiar la vida, puede tener consecuencias dolorosas, pero también puede dejarte el regalo más maravilloso. Pero… ¿qué pasa cuando ese regalo no es lo que querías? ¿Y si no era la forma en la que querías que pasaran las cosas? ¿Se puede aceptar la situación? Esta historia participa en el intercambio de San Valentin: "Sweet, sweet Valentine's Day" de la página.


Lo que nunca fue.

Summary: Un accidente te puede cambiar la vida, puede tener consecuencias dolorosas, pero también puede dejarte el regalo más maravilloso. Pero… ¿qué pasa cuando ese regalo no es lo que querías? ¿Y si no era la forma en la que querías que pasaran las cosas? ¿Se puede aceptar la situación?

Para: Adry Lizz

 _La lluvia se podía escuchar chisporrotear fuera, golpeando las ventanas y dejando gotas pegadas en ella. Todo parecía indicar que una pequeña tormenta se estaba creando en el exterior de esas paredes de ladrillo._

 _Junto a ese sonido se agregaba el movimiento de las brasas en la chimenea donde tiempo antes había comenzado el juego previo. Lo que había comenzado como un día lluvioso en el que se toma café mientras el fuego te calienta, había terminado en algo mucho más intenso que implicaba, besos, mordidas y fluidos de por medio._

 _-¿Estás seguro que tenemos que ir a ver a tus padres? El clima está horrible._

 _-Lo sé – dijo abrazándola por la cintura con voz ronca, la que siempre tenía después de una buena dosis de sexo.- Créeme que no quiero separarme de tu cuerpo y si por mi fuera nos quedamos todo el día en cama…_

 _-Quedémonos entonces- agregó mientras le acariciaba el pecho, jugando con sus rubios vellos, se acercó lentamente a su boca, dejando algunos rastros por su cuello._

 _Sus bocas se juntaron, creando fuego rápidamente, pero Draco interrumpió el beso con desgana._

 _-¿Por qué me torturas, mujer?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladina._

 _La castaña rio quedamente._

 _-Quiero esto tanto como tú._

 _Él la vio desdeñosamente con un aire juguetón._

 _-¿Quién diría que la ratona de biblioteca tendría su lado ninfómano?_

 _-¡Oye! Mira que quien me arrastró a estar la mayoría del tiempo en la cama eres tú. ¡Y no me digas ratón de biblioteca!_

 _-Ya, ya cúlpame de todo._

 _Rieron con complicidad. Los momentos así no eran raros entre ellos, después de esos años de relación, sus jugueteos eran algo rutinario y algo que los ayudaba a amarse cada día un poco más, si eso era posible._

 _Una vez que la risa se extinguió, se instauró un silencio cómodo. Se mantuvieron abrazados por un momento._

 _-Enserio tenemos que ir. Dijo que era urgente - susurró casi sintiéndose culpable por matar el momento._

 _Hermione lo volteó a ver, y con desgana se levantó de la cama, acercándose al closet al fondo del cuarto y sacando ropa interior beige, unos jeans, una blusa floreada y un impermeable negro con una agresividad cómica._

 _-Pues apúrate entonces._

 _Draco sonrió y repitió los movimientos de la castaña._

 _-¿Red flú?- preguntó la castaña._

 _-¿Y si manejo? Ese deportivo debe servir de algo, casi me cuesta la mitad de mi fortuna._

 _-Estoy segura que no costó ni un .03% de la fortuna Malfoy._

 _-No hables de ella como si no te perteneciera._

 _-Pues no lo hace._

 _-Lo haría si aceptaras casarte conmigo._

 _Hermione sonrió como niña chiquita._

 _-Ya me tienes completa, ¿para qué quieres un hechizo vinculante que me haga querer cumplir con las expectativas sangre pura?_

 _-Sabes que no sería así._

 _\- Lo sé. – Mantuvo un silencio y agregó.- Tal vez lo acepte._

 _Dicho eso comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Draco se quedó por unos segundos parado tratando de procesar la información._

 _-Espera… ¿estás diciendo…?_

 _Interrumpió la frase al no ver a la castaña a su alrededor. Corrió escaleras abajo donde Hermione se estaba poniendo unas botas de hule para lluvia._

 _-No puedes simplemente irte y dejarme así._

 _La castaña le sonrió con inocencia_

 _-No sé de qué hablas- dijo mientras continuaba con su tarea._

 _-Deja esas horribles cosas y céntrate en tu novio._

 _Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa plasmada._

 _-¿Qué pasa, novio?- saboreando la última palabra con sarcasmo impregnado._

 _-¿Estás diciendo que te casarás conmigo?- preguntó con nerviosismo y con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar._

 _Hermione se paró con los zapatos puestos, abrió la puerta y susurró._

 _-Tal vez.- Mientras se abría paso entre la lluvia jalando la manija del convertible gris que se encontraba estacionado fuera de su vivienda._

 _-Si me abres el seguro, estoy segura que no me mojaría, eh._

 _El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento. Corrió hacia ella, mojándose también, con nerviosismo pulsó el botón de la llave que se encontraba en sus manos, y abrió la puerta del copiloto, dejando entrar a Hermione y cerrándola una vez que se encontraba sentada. Rápidamente subió a su lado._

 _Se quedó sentado en silencio, procesando los acontecimientos recientes e imaginándose el futuro que les aguardaba juntos, todo parecía prometedor e incluso fantasioso._

 _Volteó a verla._

 _-Te amo, Hermione Granger, pronto Malfoy._

 _Le tomó la mano y se la besó. Ella le sonrió con ternura._

 _-Yo te amo a ti, Draco Malfoy, pronto… llegaremos tarde si no mueves tu trasero._

 _-Siempre tan romántica._

 _Riendo, prendió el coche y arrancó hacia casa de sus padres. A la cual nunca llegaría…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _El profeta. 21 de Mayo 2007_

En esta edición, nos vestimos de negro y mostramos nuestro pesar a la familia Malfoy. El día de hoy a las 17:00 horas aproximadamente, el multimillonario sangre pura, heredero de una gran estirpe de Slytherin ha fallecido en un accidente automovilístico muggle, durante este viaje lo acompañaba su novia, la heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger. Nos informan que la muerte del aristocrático joven fue instantánea al recibir un golpe con algo que los muggles llaman "camión" despues de que las "reudas" se deslizaran con el agua de este lluvioso día.

La joven Granger sobrevivió a este suceso, por el momento se encuentra inconsciente en San Mungo (a donde fue trasladada desde un hospital muggle a petición de sus amigos) los sanadores lo catalogan como un "milagro" ya que no muestra daños graves.

Pronto tendremos más noticias y rememoraremos las hazañas del exitoso rubio, que después de ser mortífago y convertirse en uno de los visionarios que más han ayudado a la recuperación y crecimiento de la comunidad mágica.

Seguiremos Informando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Dos meses después._

Positiva.

Jodidamente positiva.

En lo único que podía pensar era en las 2 rayas en ese tubo.

Positiva.

¿Alguna otra palabra aparecería por su mente? Sí.

" _¿Por qué?"_

¿Por qué cuando él no estaba? ¿Por qué cuando estaba sola? ¿Por qué cuando lo extrañaba con todas sus malditas entrañas?

 _¿Por qué?_

Hermione Granger estaba tirada en el piso de su baño, mientras veía la prueba de embarazo pesándole como si estuviera hecha de plomo y no de un plástico sumamente liviano, recordaba los últimos momentos que vivió con el amor de su vida, el que iba a ser su esposo, con quien tendría una familia, con quien todo iba a ser perfecto… rememoraba las risas, la complicidad, la confianza, el sarcasmo, las caricias, los besos, las pláticas, el amor y todo lo que ellos compartían…

Y ahora llegaba esta noticia… estaba embarazada, iba a tener un hijo de Draco, pero él no estaría ahí.

Sentía un dolor en el pecho, un dolor que parecía ir aumentando cada día y que se hallaba instaurado desde el momento en el que despertó 2 meses atrás. Se supone que teóricamente después de cierto tiempo se podía sentir una resignación o la aceptación de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, por lo menos una disminución del dolor y del vacío pero tal vez ella era la excepción porque no se sentía ni un paso más cerca de la felicidad o incluso de reír una vez más… tal vez nunca lo entendería completamente, tal vez el dolor iba a estar por el resto de su vida y solo iría en aumento… pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado…

¿Por qué esto no pasó cuando ellos estaban juntos? Cuando compartían risas y recuerdos de infancia, cuando se hacían cosquillas, cuando hablaban de la guerra, cuando respiraban uno a lado del otro.

¿Por qué no cuando él podía estar a su lado sonriendo tontamente por la noticia, con esa sonrisa que trataba de ocultar su emoción inminente aunque sus ojos reflejaran éxtasis puro?

Se imaginó la escena si toda esta noticia hubiera aparecido con Draco, como él le hubiera tomado la mano mientras esperaban el resultado impaciente por saber la noticia y seguramente con un comentario sarcástico de lo poco eficientes de las pruebas de embarazo muggle, probablemente le sugeriría un hechizo para verificarlo, pensaba también en la ilusión con la que podía haber estado lleno el momento, incluso podía imaginarlo cargándola en el aire y gritando de felicidad, mientras la besaba y le agradecía por darle un hijo. Pero eso no iba a pasar y la escena era completamente diferente. Hermione estaba sentada en frío mármol, completamente sola, sus únicos compañeros eran una taza, un lavabo y una tina de baño… ¡Gran ayuda! Definitivamente no era la situación ideal para estas noticias.

Se sentía como una adolescente que se había enterado que sería madre, como una niña que tendría que cuidar a otro niño. Se sentía indefensa.

Reparaba en las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y se preguntaba cómo es que podía seguir produciéndolas, después de tanto tiempo parecían seguir fluyendo sin esfuerzo como si no hubiera pasado los últimos 60 días llorando.

Un bebé… una pequeña persona llegaría a su vida…

¿Qué haría?

No es que no quisiera a ese bebé, una parte de ella siempre soñó con ser madre y tener a una criatura regordeta con piel suave y ese olor característico de los bebés. Incluso la posibilidad fue planteada con Draco, formar una familia, decorar el cuarto del bebé, mandarlo a las mejores escuelas y todas esas cosas que se discuten una madrugada cuando se están planteando su futuro juntos… pero eso era cuando él estaba… simplemente no podía verse a ella sola en la imagen con un bebé… cuando lo imaginaba era muy diferente… se veía a ella en una luminosa habitación mientras arrullaba a un pequeño ser, frente a una hermosa cuna de caoba y con bonitas repisas alrededor llenas de libros y peluches, incluso con el nombre del bebé pintado en la pared estilizadamente, podía verse con Draco abrazándola por atrás y dándole besos en el hombro mientras veía embobado a su hijo, incluso se imaginaba o burlándose del rubio mientras cambiaba pañales de la forma muggle… imaginaba tantas escenas con él que se volvía aún más doloroso. Dolía imaginar escenas a su lado porque sabía que nunca pasarían, que todo lo que siempre había soñado, todas las metas, sueños con él se habían ido al carajo pero no podía visualizarse a ella sola con un bebé en manos…

Solo quería una vida a su lado, se preguntaba cómo es que iba a poder hacer las cosas sola, o si siquiera era posible, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando has perdido a tu otra mitad? ¿Cómo darle a esa criatura lo que tu otra mitad se llevó?

No se sentía capaz sino lo tenía a él, sino tenía su ayuda, su amor, sus enseñanzas… estaba sola en esto… aunque los últimos meses sus amigos la estuvieron rastreando para que comiera, se bañara y prácticamente para vigilar que siguiera respirando, no era para nada lo mismo… tenerlos a ellos no compensaba de ninguna manera lo que Draco significaba en su vida. Los quería, y muchísimo, hasta a los Slytherin que conformaban parte de su círculo (mas por el rubio que por otra cosa) pero no...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sensación de humedad en sus piernas… miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que el piso se estaba llenando de agua… ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de un hijo si ni siquiera notaba cuando dejaba la jodida llave de la tina abierta? Recordaba vagamente la intención de darse un baño, pero todo había sido olvidado en cuanto vio el resultado.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, se acercó a la tina para cerrar el grifo del agua, regañándose mentalmente. Al acercarse su pie descalzo se resbaló con la prueba que había dejado tirada, aventándola hacia el filo del lavabo, provocando un golpe en la cabeza y haciéndola perder el conocimiento de la manera más cliché posible.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz inundaba sus pupilas. ¿Por qué había tanto blanco a su alrededor? Parpadeó rápidamente tratando de levantarse del piso de su baño, pero el piso se sentía diferente. Al recargar las manos pudo sentir el piso caliente, pero no era doloroso sino agradable, reconfortante hasta cierto punto. Por un momento sintió calma dentro de ella. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pudo ver que definitivamente no estaba en su baño. ¿Dónde estaba?

El lugar parecía un cuarto muy grande, podía percibir las paredes pero parecía que estaban demasiado lejos para siquiera tocarlas, era pulcramente blanco, demasiado blanco, no podría ver ventanas o algo que indicara que se encontrara en una casa, eran simplemente 4 paredes blancas que parecían tener límite infinito… esto era demasiado cliché… tal vez su mente ya había entrado en un brote psicótico después del colapso que tuvo en el baño, lo único que le faltaba.

Volteó a todos lados buscando una salida o algo en que enfocarse, que no fuera blanco.

Miró a la derecha… nada. A la izquierda… nada. Volteó de nuevo a la derecha y pudo percibir algo que estaba manchando el pulcro blanco, una figura más oscura aunque no desentonaba del todo con los tonos del lugar. Parecía que se acercaba, cada vez se hacía más grande. Por un momento entró en pánico, ¿y si era alguien que quería hacerle daño?

Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarla a defenderse pero sabía que era inútil… la figura se estaba haciendo acercándose más y más, volviéndose cada vez más nítida hasta que pudo percibir un ese cabello rubio pulcramente peinado pero sin llegar a lo estirado y esos ojos grises poderosos que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar y que siempre harían que sus rodillas temblaran un poco.

Se quedó parada, sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir y su respiración parara, los brazos los mantenía rígidos a cada lado y creía fervientemente que había perdido todo el color que pudiera habitar en su cara.

-¿No me vas a saludar, bonita?

Su voz, era su voz. La voz que solía susurrarle por las mañanas que la amaba, la voz que anhelaba escuchar cada noche.

No dijo nada. Su cerebro parecía estar parado.

-Ven aquí- dijo mientras la acercaba a su pecho y la abrazaba.

La castaña podía sentir su calor, como lo había sentido aquella mañana mientras estaban abrazados en la cama, se sentía tan real que las lágrimas descendieron de sus mejillas como en cascada, extrañaba muchísimo ese calor.

Draco se separó un poco para verla a la cara.

-¿No dirás nada, amor?

Hermione intentó hablar pero de su boca solo salió un sonido inteligible.

-Yo también te extrañe- dijo con burla.

Ella reunió toda la fuerza que pudo para poder respirar y hablar.

-¿Es esto real?

Draco rio.

-No me quiero meter en cosas filosóficas, Herms. Lo que es real y lo que no… además hay demasiados conceptos clichés que pensé que solo eran obra de cuentos de hadas muggles…

-¿Esto es algo así como el cielo?

-Si lo quieres ver de esa forma, pero creo que no hay tal cosa…

La castaña frunció el ceño

-Difícil de explicar. Pero ¿quieres hablar del cielo desaprovechando este tiempo juntos?

-¿Es limitado?

-Pues claro. ¿Pretendías quedarte aquí para siempre?

-Si esto es el cielo debo asumir que morí… ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme?

El gesto del rubio se ensombreció.

-No estás muerta

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¿Entonces qué hago aquí?

-Viniste a verme- una pequeña sonrisa apareció.

-¿Y que si no quiero irme?

-Eres demasiado valiente para ello.

-No, no lo soy.

-Sí, lo eres.

-No voy a tener esta pelea contigo.

-¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente testaruda?

Hermione no respondió.

-Tienes que volver, por nuestro hijo.

-No puedo hacer esto, Draco.

-Claro que puedes.

-No, no puedo. No quiero hacer esto sin ti.

-¿Cómo no vas a poder? –Preguntó acariciándole la cabeza suavemente- Si tú eres la que me hiciste, tú fuiste la que me cambió, la que sacó todo lo bueno de mí. Si pudiste hacer eso con un mortífago amargado, resignado y sangre pura, como no vas a poder con alguien inocente, alguien a quien le puedes enseñar todo lo que sabes, todo lo que es bueno, todo lo que eres. –Suspiró.- Lamento que las cosas hayan pasado de esta manera.

-No sabes cómo te extraño.

-Y yo a ti, cariño. Pero debes seguir.

-No, no puedo.

-Hermione, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco.

-Sin ti no lo soy.

-Lo eres conmigo o sin mí. Y serás una gran madre. Lamento no poder estar ahí, créeme que yo también estoy queriendo esa vida a tu lado … ver a una mini tu…

-Probablemente se parezca a ti- susurró Hermione por lo bajo interrumpiéndolo.

Draco rio.

-Bueno a una… o un- agregó al ver que Hermione alegaría- mini nosotros… me hubiera encantado vivir todo eso contigo. Hasta la experiencia de cambiar pañales a la forma muggle como seguramente me hubieras hecho hacer.

Se dieron una mirada cómplice y se sonrieron

-Probablemente- dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me hubiera encantado, Hermione. Pero no se pudo hacer, no pudimos controlarlo. Pero yo siempre estaré en tu corazón, siempre estará una huella que estoy seguro tú le compartirás a nuestro hijo o hija.

Un silencio se instauró. Hermione no sabía que decir, no podía dejar de verlo preguntándose que tan real era eso y que tal lejos podía llevarla su imaginación al punto de poder sentir el calor del rubio. Draco siguió.

-¿No crees que morí de la manera menos digna?

Hermione lo vio con confusión.

-Ósea, un accidente en un carro muggle, mis antepasados sangre pura seguramente lo vieron como algo que tenía muy merecido.

No pudieron evitar reír de forma más fuerte. Era la primera risa que Hermione emitía desde el día de su muerte.

-Me aseguraré de que se estén revolcando en sus tumbas si algún día me los encuentro.

Pero en ese momento los antepasados de los Malfoy no eran ni por una milésima, la prioridad de la castaña.

-¿Podré verte de nuevo?

-¿Crees que es lo mejor?

-Siempre quiero verte y siempre querré hacerlo.

-Tal vez me veas de nuevo, tal vez no. Pero me debes prometer que vas a ser fuerte

Ella agachó la mirada. Él le tomó el mentón y lo subió obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Por favor.

Había mil cosas pasando por la mente de Hermione, desde la emoción de verlo, hasta la tristeza de verlo solo temporalmente y la rabia porque se iría de nuevo.

-Hermione…

-Lo prometo- susurró entre dientes.

-Esa es mi chica- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.- Te amo, Hermione. Nunca lo olvides.

Después de recibir el beso, empezó a sentir más calor como si una llama se hubiera metido dentro de ella, paralizándola completamente, trató de alzar la mirada para informarle a Draco lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía. No era capaz de hablar o moverse, parecía como si se estuviera trasportando a otro lugar lo único que pudo escuchar fue el último susurro, la última nota de voz procedente de el que llegaría a sus odios, pero la cual le inspiraría la fuerza que necesitaba para levantarse y una calma que estaba segura jamás había sentido en ella.

 _-Hazlo por Scorpius._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _14- Febrero – 2008_

 _El profeta._

El día de hoy les traemos una noticia que puede alegrar a unos y sorprender a otros (a quienes aún les causa emociones fuertes la idea de concebir a esta extraña pareja junta, aunque ya no estén juntos).

Por fin, nació el tan esperado primogénito de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. El primero murió el pasado mayo en un accidente automovilístico Muggle, y la heroína de guerra, se presume, fungirá como madre soltera.

Hasta el momento la única información recibida es la que lanzó la familia Malfoy en un comunicado, como es costumbre entre las familias sangre pura para dar a conocer a su heredero.

"La familia Malfoy se complace de anunciar que el primogénito de Draco Malfoy, nació hoy el día 14 de febrero a las 18:05 horas. Será llamado Scorpius Malfoy-Granger, nació pesando 2,500 kg y midiendo 50 cm, se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, junto con su madre. Esperamos pronto presentarlo como lo indica nuestra tradición que se ha remontado por siglos. (Aunque con algunos ajustes, pedidos por su madre nacida de muggles)"

El comunicado no incluye más información pero nuestras fuentes nos indican que es una copia exacta de su padre con cabello rubio y ojos grises, aunque ha sacado lo ondeado del pelo de su madre y esperemos que su inteligencia. Se rumora que sus padrinos podrían ser Harry Potter, compañero de guerra de la castaña y mejor amigo por más de 15 años, y Pansy Parkinson, mejor amigo del fallecido por el mismo tiempo mencionado anteriormente y esposa del niño-que-vivió.

Seguiremos informando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **N\A: Este fic está dirigido a Adry Lizz, está hecho por el intercambio "Sweet, Sweet Valentine's day" de la página Dramione Shipper. Aunque es un intercambio por el "día de los enamorados" es un poco trágico pero al final es una historia de amor y creo que se puede rescatar lo bonito de ella.**

 **Adry, espero que lo disfrutes, lo hice con mucho amor y está dedicado ultra especialmente para ti, amé tus pedidos dramáticos. ¡Eres de las mías!**

 **Espero les guste.**


End file.
